


Lost in Your Sightless Eyes

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blind Character, Blood, Cheating, Demons, Drama, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, Polyamory, Romance, Scars, Suicide, Thorns of Death, blind William
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: At first, the challenge came when trying to make his way through his life without his eyes. Stuck in the dark when he knew everyone around him whispered behind his back while he tried to prove to Ronald he could be a lover without needing the blonde as a caregiver as well.Then the challenge became juggling feelings for Ronald,a relationship that was growing rocky, as well as maintain a fine line of comradery with a deserter that was wanted by the Council.Never in his life did he think he'd have to ever force himself to choose between a lover who was debating weather to stay or a felon that was trying so hard not to project his lost love on to William.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know. If I have so many things on the go already so why am I posting a new story? Well, for one, this isn't going to be very long. Secondly, I just wanted to write blind William again and I've had this idea stirring for a long time, ever since I finished that...game I love so dearly. It might not be a very long ride, but I hope you find some entertainment value out of this. Also yes, the title is lame, but I couldn't think of a better one.

The air around him sung of a clear, sunny day. Before him, a grassy field stretched for miles with patches of various flowers sprung up here and there. He stood barefooted under a large oaky tree as a gentle breeze tousled his hair and clothes. The wind touched his skin, like a soft, familiar hand, coaxing him further under the trees shade where that familiar blonde was waiting for him. His smile could have passed for the sun, his eyes glistening with that boyish flirtation he was known for; his eyes only locked on him. The boy from the ground, stood to grasp his bare hands, rubbing his thumbs into the tops of them. He spoke, though his words were silent; it didn’t matter. He knew that voice, could hear it rambling about anything and everything; the blonde was just happy to be there with him. _“…Mr. Spears?”_ he blinked dolefully, wondering if that sound had come from the blonde’s mouth, but the blonde hand’t stopped talking. _“Sir? Hello?”_ no, that was a woman voice echoing through his mind. When his brows drew together in confusion, everything came to a screeching halt. The wind had gone, the trees leaves, the blades of grass, the flower petals, stuck. The blonde even frozen in time. _“I’ll run and grab Ronald if you need him.”_

As quick as the world came to him, it crumpled away leaving him in the dark. His head remained still for a moment longer before he slowly turned to face the voice of the woman whom he’d come to know as Mary Larway, his assistant assigned to him by the Bored. He didn’t know what she looked like and nor did he care. “There’s no need for that, Larway.”

He heard her sigh, only imagining what her expression must have been. Most likely along the lines of exasperation. “You had me worried for a minute. You’d gone quite still, I thought you were sleeping.”

Considering his eyes remained closed now, he wouldn’t have blamed her. In fact, a nap sounded wonderful. Able to shut out any of his reality to fall back into the world where his eyes weren’t useless, but no. Simply because he was injured, did not mean he could slack off at work. “Of course not.” he moved his hands from his lap, finding the armrests of his chair and using them to right himself from the unseemly slouch he’d fallen into. “I apologize for that. Now, where were we?”

“Reviewing scythe design request from the academy graduates.”

“Ah yes.” that was a task in itself, not just for him, but for her as well. He knew she was trying, but he heard some of her frustration when she couldn’t describe a scythe properly as he had a hard time picture such crazy and unique designs in his mind. He was used to the simplistic style of their scythes, but times had changed. Reapers, the younger ones especially, now wanted flashy scythes that stood out against the older reapers drab designs. “Continue on.”

She did as she was told, doing her best to describe the scythes then writing down William’s reply. There was a part of him that wanted nothing more then to take the pen in his hand and write it himself but another, more selfish part of him, was grateful most of the workload fell onto someone else’s shoulders for once. All he need to do was speak, a finger lifted wasn’t needed. The only down side came from his drifting like he had minutes before, a thing William would have never thought of doing when work had to be done but now that he had no vision, he supposed it was his subconscious way of lulling him into a peaceful state by making up a world where his eyes still worked. Where he could see his lover instead of only hearing him, a lover who he was grateful to still have even if there was tension between them now. “Well, I think that’s all of them.” Larway said, tapping the bottom of the papers on the desk. “Do you wish to start on the complaints now, or wait until after lunch?”

“The time?”

“Eleven forty-five.”

William hummed in response, pivoting his head back toward the breeze. “After lunch we’ll continue.”

“Alright.”

“You may take it early if you wish.”

“Thank you sir. I think I will.”

He heard her chair scrape against the wooden floor, her heels clack toward the door then silence after the soft click of the door falling closed behind her. He was alone. Knowing this, he used the arms of his chair again to push himself to his feet. Using the breeze as his guide, he walked forward until his outstretched hand hit the windowsill. Resting both palms on the wood, he leant over his arms, taking a deep breath of fresh air. Even after a month and a half, the scars were still slowly healing; obvious since the wind brushing over his face had no feeling on those certain marks. He wondered many times what they looked like, but no one wanted to answer him, not even Ronald. He assumed they must have looked ghastly, pulled open and maybe oozing, the numbness obscuring it if they were. Then again, when he’d touch them with his own fingers, they felt dry. Either they weren’t or he could have kept touching at the wrong time.

He shook his head, shoving away those thoughts. They mustn’t have been that bad if Ronald was still with him, if no one said anything. Manners were common among his reapers, of course, but there were always going to be the blunt ones, the ones that spoke out truth rather then sparing of someone else’s feelings. Sometimes he wished one of his reapers would speak up, finally tell him what his face looked like but no. He was their superior and he was sure many were afraid of the possible consequence they received if they said anything bad about him. It bothered him a lot some days. He knew he was looked at, _stared_ at, but everyone kept to themselves. If they damn well wanted to stare, they could at least speak so he didn’t feel so bloody ashamed. The only reaper to have permeant damage done to them with no scythes involved wasn’t a title he wanted. “Hey Will. I brought lunch. Wasn’t sure what you wanted today, so I just got the regular salad.”

He missed the sound of the door but could never miss Ronald’s voice. It was the only voice he looked forward to hearing amongst the boring drawl of work life. “That’s fine.” he replied, turning from the window to where he assumed Ronald stood. He found himself correct when a pair of hands found purchase on his shoulders. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, no problem.” the blonde gently tugged on his shoulders, helping him toward his desk and back to his chair. “So, how’s the first half of your day goin’?” he inquired while sliding the plastic salad container he opened toward William.

“As tedious as always.” he replied, looking down where the container would be, patting around for the fork that normally came with the salad. “Yours?”

“Pretty much the same.” answered Ronald, sliding the plastic fork into William’s hand.

William nodded his thanks, shifting the fork in his hand into a proper hold. “Tell me Ronald.” William said after two bites from his lunch.

“What?”

“What do my scars look like?”

Ronald suddenly went still, his natural shifting coming to an abrupt halt to create a dreaded silence. Already William new he wasn’t going to receive an answer, like before. Ronald was bound to evade it, ask him something else to steer away from the subject, “how’s the salad?” of course.

“Fine.”

“Good.”

Was there such thing as a normal conversation anymore? Yes, he may not have been the best person to talk to, but before the incident, he and Ronald could go on and on for days about anything. Now, it was small talk, things inconsequential as the weather. He knew he should have done something, started a proper conversation, but when Ronald added nothing to it, what was he to go off of? “So, how’s Mary workin’ out now that you’ve gotten used to her?”

“She’s better then nothing. However listening to anyone for hours on end can be a bit grating at times.” but she was doing her best. Then again, she was paid for it. She was paid to sit there and help him with things he shouldn’t need help with. Then again, again, without her, William knew for certain he’d be out of a job. What sort of district manager would he be if he could do none of the work he was expected to do? In some respects, he was grateful the Bored didn’t decide to fire him. He winced, sighing to himself. Best to change the subject before those thoughts reared their ugly head again. “Ronald?”

“Yeah?”

“We haven’t spent much time to ourselves after…what happened. I was curious if you’d like to stay in with me tonight.”  When there was no reply for sometime, he tilted his head upward to where he heard Ronald sitting across from him. “Knox?”

“Huh? Oh, sorry.” a throat was cleared. “What would you wanna do?”

“Anything, so long as we can spend some time together.” he set the fork down, appetite having fled him which he found quite normal since _then_. “Perhaps watch a movie.”

“But you—”

“I can still hear it and I’d be willing to let you pick. Anything you want.”

He waited a couple moments more before he felt a hand cover his. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Excellent.” he upturned his hand to squeeze Ronald’s. “I’ve been aching to be with you more, to be honest. If I’ve been rather distant this last month and a half, you have as well.

“I…I know.” Ronald’s hand left but took mere seconds before arms were wrapped around his torso, lips pressed gently to his temple. “‘m sorry Will.”

“As am I.” The rest of lunch, or rather Ronald’s lunch, was enjoyed in a peaceful quiet rather then the deafening silence like it had been. Some weight was lifted off William’s shoulder. He would spend some time with Ronald and they would finally get their relationship back on track. He was excited, if he was completely honest with himself. A night in with Ronald was exactly what he needed.

When one rolled around, William felt like he had done some good. “So, I’ll see you after work, right?”

“Of course.” William said.

Ronald kissed his cheek and he was left alone for only a few minutes before he heard the door open and familiar heels. “Mr. Spears?” Mary’s voice sounded from across the room. “Are you ready to continue?”

“Yes.”

Her heels told him she was on her way over when it dawned on him. “Miss Larway?”

“Yes sir?”

“What do my scars look like to you?”

Like Ronald, she went silent. Unlike Ronald, she replied. “Sore.”

“Sore?”

“Yes.” but that was all the description she gave, instead picking up the papers she placed down before. “Anyway, about these complaints,”

William slouched back in his chair unconsciously, brow furrowed together. Why would no one tell him what they looked like? Sore? What did that mean? Sore could have meant anything. Red? Enflamed? Puffy? Honestly…

As the day dragged on, Ronald visiting once more on his break, it finally came to an end. Mary had said they got through the bulk of paperwork meaning they’d finish the rest tomorrow. It was slow going, much to William’s dismay, but there was not much he could do. He had to keep reminding himself that the fact the Bored kept him hired at all was a miracle and he shouldn’t complain. “Ugh, I thought today was never gonna end.” Ronald groaned as they walked side by side, the older reaper using the walking can the doctors gave him along with a shaded version of his spectacles.

“Nor did I.”

“The paperwork just kept comin’ and I didn’t get t’ reap a single soul! Do you know how hard that was for me? To sit at a desk all day?!”

“Torturous, yes?”

“Yeah! I’m not like you. I can’t sit and work. I need to do somethin’! Ronald Knox needs to be seen in action.”

William smirked just slightly to himself. He missed this. “Yes, you do. You squirm quite a bit when you sit for too long.”

“Exactly!” he groaned. “I can’t sit! I gotta move!”

William reached out his free hand, pleased when Ronald grabbed it. “Well, perhaps it’s best you weren’t reaping today. Or much at all, really.”

“Why?”

“Well, that demon that did this to me, is still out there and we’ve no idea if it will come back. Truthfully, I feel better with you still in the realm where I know that demon cannot get you.”

“Yeah, well, still…”

“I know.”

Then came a question William wasn’t prepared for. “Do you think it would have been different if he was in your place?”

He was shocked speechless, truth be told. Ronald had avoided talking about his old friend since he and his lover left their glasses behind. When they found the abandoned spectacles, William knew he shouldn’t haven’t been that surprised. If he stayed in the realm, or even London at all, he’d be quickly taken in for murdering those not on the death list and of course his lover would have followed him. They were always be each others side; the tragic lovers. One meant to die while the other lived for an eternity. Fated though they were, both tried to escape the inevitable. “I’m…unsure.” he replied. “It still would have been two against that thing.”

“But, no offence Will, he was stronger then you were. Maybe he could have done something better.”

Ronald was right. William might have been a reaper with the strength that came with it, but there was other, stronger reapers, _that_ reaper being one of them. _He_ was one of the strongest reapers, capable of dealing with most lower class demons single handedly. Hell, he was able to do a lot of things literally one hand. He flaunted his strength at times, flaunted a lot of other things as well but William preferred not to think of that. “None taken, but I’m still unsure if the result would have changed. That creature was stronger then any demon I’d ever encountered. It would take at least five of our best reapers to take it down.”

“I guess…” once they made it home, Ronald led William over to the couch where he gently push him down to take a seat, a curious look received from the older reaper. “I’m gonna get us a snack for the movie, okay?”

“Alright.” he set his cane aside then leant against the soft cushions, crossing one leg over the other.

He waited there, for Ronald to join him, but when he did return, it wasn’t for the reason he was hoping. “Ah, sorry Will, but can we do this another night? I was supposed to go to the pub with a few mates after work.”

William felt his heart clench though did not show it outwardly. “Of course. Go, have fun.”

“Thanks Will.” there was a kiss placed to his cheek then Ronald was gone with the front door closing behind him.

The silence of the home bothered him greatly. Normally, he’d love a quiet house, however with no sight, he found he needed some sort of sound. Anything. He moved after sitting still for a minute, wandering through the house until reaching their bedroom. He’d lived in the same home for so many years that he’d already had the home mapped in his mind before the creature took his sight.

When he found the bed, he carefully shifted his hands to the right, making sure to avoid knocking over the lamp, something he’d done before. Eventually he found what he was looking for, a music player that doubled as their alarm clock. Feeling along, he found the button with the triangle indention and pressed it. To his relief, soft music began flittering through the air, giving him peace enough to collapse to the bed. With no one home, he opened his eyes, not that it mattered much. Already, he could see himself back in that field, with that boy. Since Ronald had run off with friends, he could at least indulge in this fictitious version of his lover, the lover he could still see, the lover he wanted back.

 

_________________________________

 

It was late, later then he excepted to be out. He wasn’t drunk, thankfully. He made sure to keep a tab on his drinking since William’s blindness. The last thing he wanted was to come home trashed and end up harming William in some way.

Kicking off his shoes and hanging up his coat, he finally caught the sound of gentle music coming from their bedroom, telling him that William was asleep. He crept toward the room, being careful when he pushed on the partly closed door, knowing the hinges creaked loudly. Sure enough, William was passed out in bed, still fully dressed in his work attire, shaded lensed glasses lop-sided on his face.

He approached the bed with the intent to wake William. He reached out to do just that when William began shifting, a tight frown upon his once peaceful face. “Will?” he pressed on his lovers shoulder, thinking he was having a nightmare. “William, c’mon. Wake up.” his face increasingly became pained until he jackknifed up, glasses flying from his face and his palms pressing hard into his eyes. “William?!” his panic leaked through his voice, his hands trying to soothe over William's arms.

“I-It hurts.” he choked out, pressing harder.

Ronald blinked, trying to remain calm and think. Suddenly he remembered the painkillers the doctors sent home with William when he was released from the hospital. He bolted to the ensuite washroom, skidding to a stop in front of the mirror, throwing it open to reveal the medicine cabinet. Snatching the bottle painkillers, he then ran back to the bedroom, practically dive-bombing onto the bed. Quickly as he could, heremoved the lid then shook out two pills. He then yanked one of William’s hand from his eye, shoving the two pills into his palm. “Take them.” he urged, vibrating anxiously.

William was similarity shaking as he did, swallowing both pills dry before pressing the heel of his hand back to his eye, waiting for the pills to kick in. Eventually, they did. Slowly, William dropped his hands to his lap, his open, blind eyes staring straight ahead of him. “You okay?” the blonde cautiously asked.

“I think…yes. Thank you.” he took a deep breath, turning to his lover. White, clouded over eyes unintentionally locking with Ronald’s. “You’re here?”

“Yeah, of course I’m here.” his hand on William’s back slid up to wrap around his shoulders. “I didn’t mean to stay out that late.”

“Late?”

“It’s almost midnight.”

“Is it?” he blinked, swallowing. “Oh.”

Ronald got off the bed for a moment to retrieve William’s glasses from the foot of the bed, setting them safely on the beside table before returning to the bed, swinging his leg over William’s, sitting in his lap, arms tight around his neck. “What were you dreamin’ about?”

“Dreaming?”

“Where you?”

William lifted his hands, quickly finding Ronald and running his hands down his sides until resting them on his hips. “I cannot remember.”

“Well, how about we both get dressed for bed then crash for the night?”

“That sounds night.”

Kissing his temple, he removed himself from William’s lap, grabbing William’s night clothes from the wardrobe drawer, setting them on William’s lap. “You want some privacy?”

“No, it’s fine.” Ronald nodded though William couldn’t see it.

As William methodically dressed down and into his pyjamas, Ronald did the same before eagerly throwing back the covers of their bed. “You want me to grab the bottle and put it next to your bedside?” the blonde inquired, crawling into bed.

“No. I’m sure I’ll just knock it over.” finally William joined Ronald in bed, laying still on his back.

Frowning, Ronald shifted closer to William, resting his head on his lovers shoulder. “I’m here if you need me, okay?”

He took a deep breath, wrapping his arms around Ronald as he let his eyelids close. “I know you are.”

Ronald closed his eyes as well, listening to William’s heartbeat. Things were strange between them, had been since the demon, but at least this, their intimacy, still felt normal.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning brought a quiet over the pair. They hadn’t spoken so much as a ‘good morning’ to one another. Not that it was an awkward silence, William assuming, rather hoping, last night had been forgotten about. Never did he want Ronald to witness one of those episodes but the blonde hadn’t said anything regarding it. Still though, William knew there was a reason for this silence. A reason he couldn’t quite place his finger on.

The sound of sizzling from the stove and Ronald moving around the kitchen while he tried his best to prepare dinner gave William time to think. Other then his blindness, he found no other reason why there would be this air between them, an air of unease now that he thought more about it. Again, he was unsure of what there was to be uneasy about, but it prevented either of them from speaking to each other.

Soon the sizzling of the frying pan was gone and he heard the toaster go off. The sound of a knife scrapping against the toast soon followed until finally there was the soft ‘thud’ of a plate set out in front of him. Mere seconds later he heard the scraping of the chair next to him, knowing Ronald had sat down to enjoy his breakfast as well. It was the customary eggs and toast, Ronald not possessing the skills to cook anything more complicated. It was getting tiresome, the same meal every morning though it wasn’t like he could do any better at the moment.

Picking at his egg with the provided fork he took a moment to find next to his plate, he could feel Ronald’s eyes scanning him. Normally, any stares he’d get he’d assume meant he was being gawked at. Ronald though, had been around William long enough to avoid openly staring at his wounds. So then why was Knox staring at him. Finally, he dared break the silence. “Ronald,” he began, setting his fork down, “is something bothering you?”

He heard Ronald drink from whatever beverage he had before the soft ‘clink’ of the glass on wood was heard. “Actually, I was gonna ask you the same question.”

“Were you?”

“Yeah. I mean, for me at least, nothin’s really wrong.”

“Nothing _really_?”

“Well…I dunno why, but I feel weird.”

“As if there’s something amiss?”

“Kinda.”

“Hm. As do I.”

Ronald sat back in his chair, crossing this arms. So it wasn’t just him. Good to know. “Any idea why we got this feelin’?”

“Unfortunately, I do not.”

He frowned, eyes scanning his empty plate before flicking over to William who still had a part of egg and some toast left. He didn’t look interested in finishing it. “Done?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Nodding as he stood, he gathered both their plates, depositing them in the sink. He ran the hot water, waiting until it filled up halfway before turning it off. “So, um, I kinda have to ask.”

“About?”

“Last night.”

“Ah.” alright, last night hadn’t been forgotten like he’d hoped. Still, that wasn’t what was bothering him. “I’ve been informed it will happen periodically for the first few months. Apparently it’s my body’s way of telling me my eyes are slowly reforming.”

The blonde winced sympathetically while washing the plates. “Ow.” he glanced over his shoulder. “Kinda wished you told me. Scared the hell outta me when you suddenly freaked out like that.”

William bowed his head. “I suppose I should have. I apologize.”

He set the plates to dry, the uncials following then dried his hands on the dishtowel before approaching William. “It’s okay, but tell me these kinda things, yeah?” his arms slid around William’s shoulders, squeezing him gently. “I thought you were dyin’ or somethin’.”

“No, noting like that.” he assured. Though it was hard not to jump at Ronald’s sudden touch, he did appreciate it. He pat Ronald’s forearm in a comforting gesture. “Now, I believe we should be heading to work.”

Ronald sighed behind him, squeezing him tight for a moment before releasing him. “Yeah. Guess we should.”

William pushed himself to his feet, making his way by memory toward the sitting room couch. “My cane?”

“It’s here.” the blonde replied, placing the object still lent against the arm of the couch, into William’s hand. William felt the slender cane in his hand, pausing for a minute just to ‘stare’ down at it. He hated the thing, more then he’d ever admit, but it was a necessary resource. Without it, he knew there would have been many of times where he would have made a fool of himself. He’d rather not tarnish his reputation more then he had already. “Will?”

He lifted his head, grasping the cane tightly. “We may go.”

Ronald took William’s elbow, guiding the man into the autumn breeze of the outside world. The cold air hit him hard, a distinctive scent along with London’s normal atmosphere. Without even needing his sight, he knew the sky was a dark grey. “Rain, I presume?” he inquired, fully knowing he was right.

Ronald looked up, hardly paying attendant to the weather; more so on the ground to help William void any cracks or holes. “Yeah, looks like it.” William could hear the frown in his voice, seeing the increasingly dark clouds rolling in. “C’mon,” he said, tugging William a little faster, “let’s not get caught up in it.”

William allowed Ronald to fully take the lead, trusting the blonde to avoid any pits. Of course when they did pass the barrier of the office building, rain started hammering down, pelting against the windows, the rapid pattering of rain drops amplified in William’s ears. “Are the clouds truly that grey?” he sounded puzzled, no suspecting the rain to be this heavy.

Ronald peered outside, glaring up at the clouds that were nearly black. “Yep. Real grey.” he replied, shoulders deflating when he realized he had to work in this weather; a unison of groans from behind him telling him his co-workers realized the same thing.

William had both hands resting over his cane, head tilted to the right. “The perhaps we’re due a thunder storm.”

“Ugh, great. Like reaping in the rain wasn’t bad enough.” he whined, returning to William’s side where he took up the normal position; one hand on William’s bicep, the other supporting this elbow. “Anyway, we should get you to your office.”

“You know Knox,” William started as the began ascending the stairs, “I’m not quite sure I need your help this much. I can make it up the stairs just fine.”

“Probably, but I don’t mind.”

William said nothing after that. Part of him wanted to shove Ronald off him to prove he was more then capable of doing so but the other part of him knew he’d be further pushing Ronald away, more emotionally this time, if he did, thus he swallowed his pride. His cane tapped each step but he was thankful that climbing stairs had quickly gotten faster. Still, there was something in the back of his mind that told him he was just slowly everyone down, forcing his reapers to go at his pace while they had urgent matters to attend to. An even deeper part of his mind wondered if Ronald was helping him because he wanted to help his lover or if he took it as an excuse to put off working for just a little longer. He often liked to think it was for his benefit but he often wondered.

He listened to the world passing by him, silently following Ronald up the second flight of stairs when they stopped. At first, William only heard the mutterings in front of him, hushed whispers that couldn’t even be heard by his better hearing. Ronald gently nudged him aside, his hand reaching out automatically for the railing which he thankfully was able to grasp. “Is something wrong?”

“New academy recruits are gettin’ a tour and…”

He knew immediately. His eyes. One of the very first things you learnt once you became a reaper was of your abilities. Enhanced speed, strength as well as the ability to heal from all wounds, no matter how grave, in a short amount of time unless the damage had been done by a scythe. For reapers, who hadn’t even set out to collect their first soul yet, to see a reaper, who had his name built up around the academy, to be with scaring like his, it was unheard of. They would stare. They stared. Stared and stared and _stared_ until a male voice spoke up, the leader of however many were in front of him. “Good morning Mr. Spears.” the man greeted. “This is the man whom you’ve all heard of. He’s the reaper that runs this place and you will go to, to report a problem, especially a demonic one.”

Hearing his introduction, William squared his shoulders, standing straighter, trying appear as intimating as he used to. “Good morning.” he replied. “Getting an early start, are we?”

“Yes sir. I thought it best to get the important tour out of the way before we begin their studies.”

“Then do not allow us to keep you. Carry on then.”

Ronald’s arm tightened on his arm. Had he done something wrong? Had he somehow said something out of place? Considering he said very little, he doubted it. Thankfully, any sudden anxiety he had was quickly dismissed when Ronald shouted, “It’s rude to stare!”

To both their surprise, the reaper retorted, “not my fault he’s freaky lookin’! He couldn’t even see me anyway!” There was little William could do. One, he could not see what Ronald wanted to do and two, it happened so quickly. In a split second, Ronald was gone from William’s side and in an even shorter time, he heard shouting quickly following by the only sound that could be only classified as a bone breaking crack. He winced, but could not bring it in himself to feel anything toward the reaper, hopefully it wasn’t Ronald anyway.

He knew he shouldn’t have condoned the behaviour, yet he let Ronald ‘defend his honour’ as he put it. He done this before, when someone was openly staring. They’d ask a question that sounded tame to William, but Ronald through the first punch, again, telling them it was rude. That had been his first week out of hospital as well.

He used the rail he still held to help make his way up the last flights of stairs toward his office. This, again, was made easily by muscle memory, having made this trek many times. The last door at the end of the all. “Good morning Mr. Spears.” Mary greeted. She must have been waiting next to the office door.

“Good morning.” he greeted in return whilst sliding the silver key from his pocket, passing it to her. “If Knox comes by, please allow him in.”

“Of course sir.” she said, unlocking the door.

He could hear the door creak open and Mary step aside, her heels clacking against the linoleum floor. He took the lead, stepping inside to hard wood floor, the only place where there was once true quiet in this place.“What’s on the schedule for today?”

“Nothing too exciting, I’m sorry to say.” she replied, closing the door after her then making her way to his does. Being sure he was standing in front of it, his hand gliding along the arm of his office chair before taking his seat, resting his cane against the side of the desk for easy reach. “The new academy reapers are he—”

“I’m well aware of them, thank you Larway.”

“Ran into them already, have you?”

“I have.” _unfortunately_ but he decided to let the word go unspoken. However, now that they started on the conversation of the new academy reapers, he found himself asking, “how many of them are there?”

She hummed, shifting through the papers she held. “Unfortunately, an even smaller amount then last year.”

“I see.” he folded his hands in his lap, leaning against the back of his chair. “Well, let’s not dilly-dally. Begin.”

“Yes sir.”

Her heels clacked as she took her spot on one of the two armchairs in front of his desk. Papers were shuffled again then the click of a pen. She cleared her throat, then begin reading off the documents to him.

William was able to hold attention for a bit longer then usual before his mind drifted. Many times he tried to berate himself for drifting; it would never work. His mind would always wander to that daydream that captivated him. The one where he could see, the one where he had no responsibilities, the one where Mary wasn’t needed, where Ronald didn’t need to constantly help him. Despite adjusting better then doctors thought he would, now able to many simple tasks by himself, dressing included, Ronald tended to still think he needed help with _everything_. He meant well, William knew that.

Still, here, in the world his mind made up for him, he was able to enjoy a sense of normality again. Ronald was smiling at him as they sat under a large tree, protected from the sun that beat down on them. He couldn’t hear what Ronald was talking about, though it was still enough just to see him again.

His fantasy was cut short when the same blonde little devil entered the office with pronounced steps; steps William was always quick to deduce as Ronald. “Um, hey sir.”

Mary’s little gasp was enough to tell William Ronald must have taken quite a beating from the reaper he fought. He, of course, didn’t know what the reaper looked like, but he assumed he must have been bigger then he previously thought. Hopefully a fistfight was all it was. If scythes were involved, there would be consequences. _Severe_ ones. “Larway, would you mind leaving us alone for a moment?”

“No, sir.” Ronald crossed his arms, side stepping to allow her exit. His jaw throbbed and his fists ached even more, still. He was the one walking away from the fight and he’d call that a victory.

When the door closed, Ronald approached William. “So, ah, yeah. What a way to start a mornin’, huh?”

William’s head turned toward him, Ronald waiting for the inevitable lecture that he shouldn’t go and fight someone for inconsequential reasons. Instead, William lifted both his hands, beckoning Ronald forth. Of course Ronald went forward, leaning over. “Sir?”

“Mm.” William mused, letting his bare fingers find Ronald’s face. His gloves were a thing of the past now. The black leather prevented him physically touching anything and with his sight gone, he needed to feel the the object directly, or he wouldn’t touch anything. It was such a strange sensation for him. “Are you alright?” he asked, drifting his fingers over Ronald’s skin, easing up even more when he felt Ronald flinch when he touched the right of his jaw.

“Nothin’s broken, just bruised.” he assured, taking William’s hands. “I’m okay.”

“I should hope so.” Ah, here was the lecture Ronald was waiting for. “That was very stupid of you.”

“I know.”

“Then you should also know, I’m honoured.”

Ronald blinked, hardly expecting that. “Huh?”

William paused for a second, interrupting Ronald’s confusion wrong. “Ah, well, I assumed you fought those reapers because of what they said about me.”

“Oh.” the blonde snickered. “Of course I did. He was a dick and deserved it. You don’t say shit like that.” he kissed William’s cheek. “Gotta defend you, right?”

William chuckled, shaking his head which would often be accompanied by an eye roll. “Yes, please defend me.”

Smirking, Ronald leant in for a kiss only to stop short when the loud boom from outside jerked them both. Leaving William’s side, he approached the window behind William’s chair, pulling back one of the curtains to asses the storm. From what he saw and William heard, it’d gotten worse. “Great. There’s the thunder we were waitin’ for.” he sighed. “You know, figures.”

“What?”

“I have to reap in this.” he whined, returning to William’s side.

“I’m sure it’ll let up before you have to.”

“Hope so.” he finished the kiss that was interrupted, William’s hand cupping the side of his face to keep him there just a little longer when he started to pull away. When William had his fill, he let his hand drop, allowing Ronald to step back. “Well, I’ll get Mary for ya and get back to my own wo—“

A knock at the office door was another interruption. William sighed but allowed whoever entrance. The door opened followed by a reaper giving the appropriate bow out of respect rather then William’s sight. “I apologize for bothering you sir, but we’ve discovered a demon corpse near one of our collections.”

William held back a sigh, facing the reaper who spoke. “Thank you for notifying me. I’ll be sure to look in to it right away.”

Ronald watched the reaper bow again before they were left alone. “Demon corpse, huh? Think that means there was a demon brawl?”

“Most likely and that means another demon may still be lurking around, ready to devour the next mortal.” he replied, standing, grabbing his cane. “Come along. I’ll need you to be my eyes and tell me if it’s something worth mentioning to the Council.”

Ronald took up his position on William before leading him down to the lobby where the reaper from earlier was waiting. “It’s just through here.” he said, gesturing to the portal he left open. “Be careful out there sir.”

“I will be. Knox is with me.”

“Yeah, I got him.” Ronald assured then said to William, “we’re going through.” it was a warning William appreciated, knowing that the passing between two realms disoriented the blind reaper when he was unknowingly pulled through.

William nodded, Ronald pulling him through. Nearly instantly, not only did the rain help William tell they past through the realms, soaking them, but there was an underlying smell of copper; blood. “How was it killed?” was his first question when they came to a stop.

“Decapitated.” he answered with disgust in his voice. “Wasn’t even a clean cut either. Just, kinda torn off.”

“Charming. Is the head around?”

“Nope.”

He focused on hearing, trying to discern if there was another demon around; the rain obscured anything, Ronald not saying anything either. “Is there anything else around? Anything at all?”

Ronald looked around, squinting through the rapidly falling drops. Other then the corpse, there was nothing. He opened his mouth to report only to have the wind knocked out of him. William heard the hard thud against the ground along with Ronald’s cry. “Knox!” he shouted. It was dead silent after that. Nothing. “Ronald!?” he demanded, frantic. Quicker then he realized, causing him to trip over something, forgetting the use of his cane. He fell to his knees, hardly catching himself with his hands. “Are you there?! Are you alright?!”

“I’m here Will.” Ronald said, touching William’s hand, showing William he was there. “And, I think so.” he groaned when he shifted a little to the right.

“What happened?” he clasped Ronald’s hand.

“Dunno. Somethin’ charged at me at full speed.” he slid his other hand up to William’s shoulder, helping himself into a sitting position, only to cry out and flop back down. “Shit!

“What is it?”

“My ribs are killin’ me.”

“They must bruised then.” he tried to help Ronald to his feet, hardly getting to his own, only to endure what Ronald had. Something slammed hard into him, knocking him back to the ground, his breath escaping him. Disoriented and sore, he heard Ronald grunting, straining to fight off whatever the creature was. Then the creature let out a near deafening roar, bordering screech. His first instinct was to cover his ears, pressing his hands hard to them. He wished he could do something but knew he’d only get in the way. The best he was able to do was roll over and prop himself up on his elbows. From what he heard, the Ronald wasn’t doing anything to the damn thing, the creature only getting angrier.

Ronald yelped again, William hearing the demons snarl as well as claws tearing through fabric. “Ronald.” he gasped, trying to get his feet under him. 

He instantly froze, however, when he head _his_ voice. “’s no’ nice tae ruin expensive suits like tha’.”

He must have been hearing things. He must have. He swore he’d never hear that voice again. It was just his imagination. “Will, I’m here.” Ronald suddenly said from above him, helping him to at least his knees. “You okay?”

“I….who is that?” silence was enough of an answer.

“Stay back, okay? We got this. This thin’ isn’t goin’ down easily.”

_We_ he said. “Ronald…”

He tried again to get back on his feet; the mud causing difficulty to the point he slipped. Nearly collapsing again, a pair of strong hands grabbed him, hands that weren’t Ronald’s. “Why the hell aren’t ye gettin’ up? C’mon Spears. Tha’ thin’ won’t—” he stopped short, seeing his face. “Damn it.” he was hoisted off the ground, practically dragged by the stranger a safe distance away before being propped up against a thick trunked tree. “Stay ‘ere.” he didn’t have much choice. He sat there, listening to the battle. He heard them beyond the rain but didn’t hear a single word from either of them. Such a contrast from the past.

Not soon enough had the fighting halted. There was a short moment of nothing then quick footsteps, running across the soaking, soggy ground. Even quicker, he was embraced by Ronald’s arms encircling him. “You’re okay, right?

“Yes, are you?”

“Sore, bruised, but I’m glad you’re not hurt.” he pulled back enough for a kiss.

Still, there was someone else here. The presence was beside him even if it was a few steps away. He turned his head, registering the person there, Ronald’s hands still grasping his shoulders. There was tension in the air and all William could ask was, “is it really you?”

A deep breath soon followed by that familiar, deep, Scottish accented voice. “‘Course it’s me.” he crouched down, looking between the two. “Sae, even after all these years, ye two actually stayed together. Tha’s kinda impressive.”

“Yeah, after _all_ these years, we haven’t _abandoned_ each other.” Ronald bit, glowering at the Scotsman. William could hear the scowl in his voice.

Eric knew he’d get that sort of response, expected it really. “Yeah, well—”

“Why are you here?” William interrupted.

Eric sighed, sitting back on his heels. There was no answer he could give that was satisfy either of them. Nothing. The only thing he thought of saying, the one thing he knew he was sure of, was simply, “I’m back.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's chapter 3. Thank you for reading!

He heard it. It was hard to miss such a distant sound especially when it connected with whatever bone on Eric. He winced out of sympathy, knowing how much a punch by a reaper would hurt but if Eric was in any sort of pain, he didn’t make a sound other then a soft grunt. “You’re an asshole!” Ronald spat at him.

Eric rubbed over his chin, sure a bruise was forming, the area sore now; tender. He knew though he couldn’t fault the blonde. In fact, he’d been expecting this sort of greeting if he ever did run into his old friend again. In fact, he expected a lot worse then a punch but he wasn’t going to complain. “Ye’ve gotten stronger.” he complimented, remembering how weak Ronald’s punches used to be when they would train together.

“‘course I have.” Ronald glared at him, looking almost reluctant to turn his back on hm. Only when William made movement to stand did Ronald focus on his lover instead. “C’mon Will.” he said, helping William to his feet. “I’ll get y’ home before going back t’ work.”

“Someone needs to be there.” William reminded him, speaking as if Eric wasn’t around. “I cannot let my work go—”

“I’ll do it.” Ronald assured. “And I’ll have Mary helpin’ me anyway.”

William frowned at where he assumed Ronald was, head tilted downward just slightly. “You’re certain?”

“Yeah.” he soothed his hands over William’s arms.

William knew this was Ronald’s excuse to get him to relax, to take a needed day off since the day he was released from hospital, he’d be going non-stop despite his eye injury. Ronald had tried many excuses to get him to rest but William was adamant he must show the Bored as well as everyone else, that he was still a cable reaper, that he didn’t need time to heal. Now, however, there was another reason to allow himself a small break. He turned to Eric, guessing where the blonde stood, listening for any subtle shuffling to point him in the right direction. “Hold on a moment Knox,” he said, “I think we deserve an explanation as to why Slingby has returned before we report him to the Bored.” Though William remained with his eyes closed, Eric guessed that ‘staring’ directly at him was pure luck. Styx, was William actually blind? The realization nearly hit him like a truck. His image of William had always been productive, his eyes always icy and able to stare down anyone, but now—“Slingby?”

Eric blinked, quickly shaking this head. “Sorry.”

“Then an answer, please.”

He opened his mouth for a reply but found he could form none. His eyes flicked from William to Ronald’s scowl. There was something in the pit of his stomach, a ball of guilt sitting there at the look of hurt behind the anger in Ronald’s own eyes. “I cannae tell ye why I came back, bu’ somethin’ told me too. Somethin’ told me tae come back.”

“Something?” William’s brows drew together. _Something_ was bothering him that morning and _something_ told Eric to come back? “Perhaps we shouldn’t turn Eric in, if he doesn’t run away again.”

Eric crossed his arms, his hidden shock shown outwardly on Ronald’s face. His open mouth, wide eyes. “What do you mean?! Will, he _ran_ away! He left us without sayin’ anything! We gotta turn him in!” it was almost a plead.

William shook his head, turning it in the direction he heard Ronald. “Slingby’s experienced what we have as well, coming back here for no reason other then something telling him too. He came back here knowing full well he would be brought to trial if anyone other then us, caught him. I’m sure he realizes that.”

“Of course I do.” Eric said, straightening his back as if he was just now aware of the dangerous territory he was in. “Bu’ I gotta ask Spears, there’s gotta be a reason why ye dun wanna turn me. Ye of all people especially.”

“I cannot explain it.” was his simple answer. “And trust me Ronald, please.”

There was a heavy sigh from the blonde, his reluctance clear. “You’re the boss. Gonna have too.”

“Then Slingby will be staying with us until I figure things out.”

This time Eric couldn’t suppress his shock, Ronald again developing the same astonished look, eyes constantly quickly darting between him and William. “What?!”

“There isn’t room to argue, Ronald. Now please, may someone fetch my cane?” it was Ronald who went, William practically hearing the uncertainty in Eric’s presence. “We will talk more in the privacy of my home.”

“I know.”

“Are you nervous?”

Eric snorted, dropping his arms to his side. “I ‘aven’t been nervous about anythin’ fer years.”

“Then may I remind you, you are about to step back onto territory that will have you instantly arrested if even one reaper recognizes you.” he reminded. “Does that make you nervous?”

Eric shifted, looking behind him and wondering if he should just run. What was keeping him here? William couldn’t stop him and he was sure he knew Ronald would be happy to never see him again, but like that something that told him to return to London, something told him to trust and follow the blind reaper. “A little.”

When Ronald returned, he was in an obvious bad mood shown through how rough he upturned William’s palm, practically slamming the cane into it. “Here.”

William said nothing about the blonde’s actions. Like Eric, he would speak with Ronald about this privately. “Thank you Ronald. Now please, get us home and out of this rain.”

There was a sneer at Eric as Ronald did as he was told, flicking this wrist to create their way home. He was tempted to make it dead center of the Bored meeting room, but refrained by _that_ much to port them just outside their home. “While you talk with jackass over there, _I_ got work to do. So I’ll see you later.”

William frowned as Ronald sounded to have already gone through the portal. Turning to Eric, he found himself slightly embarrassed as he asked, “may you help me? Portal traversing is a bit of a hassle for me now.”

Eric looked at William. This really wasn’t the Spears he remembered. “Alrigh’.” he took William’s bicep, leading the way. “We’re goin’ through.” he announced before stepping through the portal, pulling William with him.

Eric could feel slight hesitation from William but they passed through with no problem. “Thank you Slingby. Now tell me, are we in front of the door?”

“Aye.”

“Then please unlock the door for me?” it was another request as he slid the key to the door from his jacket pocket.

Eric barely heard what William said; he was far too busy admiring the realm. From what he remembered, it’d been a carbon copy of London but more technology advanced and the grand Grim Reaper Office Building the ‘Big Ben’ of the realm. Now, things were quite a bit different. New homes were made to accommodate new reapers, the academy that had alway been placed behind the office building now wider and the roads that were often vacant now had the use of vehicles driving along them. Half seemed to be supply trucks, but the other half were reaper owned. It was mind-blowing to Eric, seeing all the differences. “Okay.” he said to William, taking the offered key. It slid into the lock easily and hepushed opened the door. “Ye first.”

“Thank you.” he nodded, passing Eric and leading the way into his home. Again, Eric found himself pausing to stare once he was inside and the door was closed. He’d only been to William’s flat once to drop off some paperwork he brought home to take care of Alan on one of his bad days. Back then, it looked like William; pristine, organized, rather dull but now that Ronald moved in, things were in quite a disarray. Things weren’t organized well, there was a clear thin sheet of dust over certain objects. It was clear Ronald wasn’t keep on the uptake of the house. If only William could see it. “Sit.” William spoke again, grabbing back his attention from where he sat upon the couch.

Eric, out of his own paranoia, locked the door before joining William in the sitting area, sitting across from him on the matching armchair. In proper lighting, without raindrops or harsh shadows, he was able to see William’s face properly, even behind the shaded spectacles. The first word that came to mind was revolting, they looked painful as well. They were three long scars reaching from one temple to the other, slashing both eyes. The skin around each of the scars looked like it’d been burned, a scar over the bridge of his nose; the skin also looked flayed and an angry red. He could just imagine all the blood that would have covered William’s face. “Sae, ye really can’t see?”

“No. I can detect certain brightness light levels, but that’s about it.” William replied, hands tense in his lap, feeling the way Eric’s eyes traced over his face. “And before we get into the semantics of everything, you were always able to answer things truthfully.” he reached up, removing his glasses from his nose and setting them folded in his lap. “How do they look? No one will tell me properly.”

Eric leant forward, scanning William’s face again. They looked so painful to touch let alone look at. “Red. They look sore bu’ parts look tae be on the cusp of healin’. Near the ends bu’ they kinda look puffy as well where they’re healin’. They sorta looked like they were jus’ recently bleedin’ an’ yer skin looks like it was burned,” he continued, watching William’s face increasingly scrunch up in disgust before he outright turned away, shoving his glasses back on as they provided some cover up. “Do they hurt?”

“No…but are they really that bad?”

“Aye.”

“Then…I see why I am stared at.”

“An’ yer specs. The darker shade help with somethin’?”

William nodded, gently running his fingers over the right arm of his glasses. “My eyes are sensitive to light. The darker lenses are meant to dull them, they also help with the headaches I get off and on.” his lip twitched upward just slightly. “From what Ronald’s told me, they’re smilier to the ones you left behind.”

Eric was waiting for William to bring it up. It was true, his face had been bare of spectacles for so many years now. There was a small, _very_ small part of him, that did regret listening to _his_ idea of removing their glasses, but the majority of him was happy to be able to spend all that time with Alan with no responsibilities pulling them apart. They had lived the rest of what Alan had left like a domestic couple, making it all that much harder to accept what he’d done. “‘E’s kinda righ’.”

“Then I have a better image of what my new glasses look like.” elegant fingers folded on his lap, his head tilting toward as he asked his next question, though he knew the answer was obvious, even to him. “First things first, now that you’re here, I can assume Humphries is…?”

Eric drooped into the armchair, his body suddenly feeling heavy. There was no more Alan. His head lent back against the back of the chair, eyes staring up at the roof. He’d been wandering for years as well, wandering in a world he no longer belonged in. He tried to find a place, but a fugitive reaper really had no place in world surrounded by the living. He’d already been a part of them, he’d already lived that life then gave it up. It was the same situation now. He gave up the reaper life so he could live with a lover which he didn’t have anymore. He knew William waited for answer, his silence probably enough already, but he provided a simply verbal answer with a hum.

“Then my sincerest condolences.”

“Doesn’t matter.” he took a deep breath, standing up and crossing his arms. “Now, let’s cut the bullshit an’ get righ’ tae it.”

The smile spread just a little more. “Yes, of course. Never one to bead around the bush.”

“Ne’er, now ask me wha’ ye wanna.”

“Alright.” William straightened up, head turned to Eric. “First question, why are you back? I’m sure there’s a better reason then ‘something’.”

Eric chuckled, pacing over the hardwood floor. “Ye think I was makin’ tha’ up? If I was were, ’s a pretty shitty lie.”

“I suppose, but you were also put on the spot. Not much time for a proper fib.”

“True, bu’ I wasnnae lyin’ tae ye. I really dunno why I came back. Somethin’ jus’ told me it was time tae.”

“Have you thought about it before? Coming back?”

“Part o’ me did. When Alan was still…’ere, I though’ about comin’ back tae see if there was a cure even though I knew there wasnnae any. No matter how advanced we go’, there wouldn’t be. Anyway, dinnae feelin’ like risking leavin’ Alan alone if I go’ caught.”

“An excellent decision on your part as there still is none.”

“Figured as much.” he stopped his pacing to stand in front of the window, deciding to draw the curtains closed out of paranoia. Anyone could walk by and see him standing in William’s sitting room. Not only would that bode terribly for him, but William as well. “Righ’, second question.”

William titled his head back a bit, remaining silent. Part of hm expected Ronald to burst through the front door, leading reapers in to take Eric away. Thankfully that didn’t happen and he knew he should trust Ronald more then that, but… “Where did you and Alan go?” he finally asked.

Eric moved from the window toward the fireplace, admiring he photos donned on the mantle. “A place tha’ was only ours. No one e’er knew about it.”

“Knew?”

“Aye. Probably the only reason why I left. Someone found it.” his eyes fell to one picture after running over the others. It sat near the center; the silver frame holding a photo of William and Ronald. The blonde was the one holding the camera above them, William looking rather embraced to be in the photo, but Ronald was smiling brightly, arm slung around William’s shoulders, cheek squished to the older reapers. Ronald must have put the photo here, the other ones just old black and white photos that looked far more boring. “I ‘ated tae leave Alan behind, bu’ ‘e wouldn’t ‘ave understood. Damn demons ne’er do.”

“No, they do not.” he followed Eric’s voice, uncomfortable with the blonde free to roam his home. “May you please sit back down?” Eric looked over his shoulder, wondering if he should. Honestly, he didn’t have a true reason for being back. This realm was dead to him, everyone in it, dead to him. They all wanted him dead, no one cared he had a good reason for doing what he did. London itself was dead to him. There was nothing stopping him from leaving the flat. William could hear him, but didn’t have the sight to do anything about him walking right out the front door. “Please?”

Eric took a final glance at the door before crossing the room to sit next to William. “‘m ‘ere.”

“I can tell.”

Arms still crossed, his eyes once again found them on William’s scars. “I gotta say, ‘m surprised yer outta the ‘ospital sae soon.”

“Pardon?”

“Yer wounds. Though’ they liked tae keep reapers with extensive wounds like tha’ fer a good week ‘r two.”

William understood then. He shook his head, clasping his hands tighter in his lap. “I’m afraid this happened a month and a half ago. To everyones surprise, they’ve not healed like the should have.”

Eric rubbed the back of his neck, wincing in sympathy. “Aye, fuck. Yer righ’ there. Damn.”

William turned his head away. “Yes, well, anyhow, there was a request I wanted to ask of you.”

“An’ tha’ is?”

William would have locked eyes with him if they were open, a serious expression upon his face. “I want you to stay.”

Eric sat back, blinking multiple times. “Stay?”

“Yes. You, Ronald and I have all had this ‘feeling’ and I’m sure it wasn’t just by chance.”

He could feel Eric’s hesitation. “Yer kiddin’, righ’?”

“No.”

“Spears, yer askin’ me tae stay, where ‘m wanted fer desertion, ye realize tha’, righ’?”

“Of course I do, but I’m not about to turn you in. If I were, I would have done it by now.”

Eric openly stared before again getting to his feet to pace, wondering if this was the same reaper he knew all those years ago. Was William T. Spears suggesting that rules be broken? The expression the man wore hadn’t faded so yes, yes he was. “Spears, we both know tha’s a horrible idea.”

“I do, but _something_ tells me you should and I _know_ you leaving will only end horribly for you.”

Eric cocked an eyebrow. “Tha’ a threat?”

“More like persuasion.” the look remained before it feel away into an almost desperate one. “Please Slingby. Stay.”

Eric looked around the room once more then down at his soaked clothing. Honestly, when was the last time he was able to stay in once place with proper food or a proper bed with little worry about being caught and brought to execution? Well, technically the threat of execution still loomed, would always loom over his head, but just like how something told him to return to London, something told him he could trust William. “And Ron?”

“What of him?”

“‘E already dinnae like the fact ye wanted tae take me ‘ome. How’s ‘e gonna react when ye asked me tae stay?”

“I’ll deal with Knox. This is, after all, my home first and foremost.”

Eric looked down at William, standing directly in front of him. William was looking up at him, waiting for his choice. He knew it would be a huge risk staying here, but his own comfort won out. “I’ll stay.” he said, resting his large hand on William’s shoulder.

William relaxed just a bit. “Thank you Slingby.” he stood now, remembering how soaked he, and most likely Eric, were. “If you’d follow me to the bedroom, I’ll provide you with some dry clothes. I’m sure if you’ve changed much, but your height was similar enough to mine.”

Eric looked down at himself, then down the length of his arms. “‘aven’t changed much.”

“Then hopefully some of my clothes would fit you.” Eric hoped as well. There was nothing worse then staying in wet clothes.

He followed William, albeit rather slowly, to the back of the house where the bedroom was located. It didn’t have much stye to it, rather bland. He was sure the bits of chracter scattered about was due to Ronald and he was also sure the unmade bed was due to Ronald as well. “If you wish to open the wardrobe, you may pick out whatever you wish.”

“An’ ye?”

“I have my pyjamas in the dresser.

Eric went over to the wardrobe, pulling open the double doors. There was a clear segregation between what was Ronald’s and what was William’s, made obvious by the colours. While Ronald tended to wear something bright, William had a more monochrome colour scheme. He glanced behind him, finding William gone and the ensuite bathroom door closed. Still quiet as ever.

He picked the most simplest things he could, an eyebrow arching at how different their styles were but it worked well. The clothing was a little tight but it was the best he could do. “Thanks.” he said when William returned from changing. “I appreciate it.”

“We can’t have you wandering around soaked.” he made his way forward, toward the bed and Eric helped him, taking a hold of his arms and gently helping him to the mattress. “Ah, thank you.”

Eric pat his back, leaning forward over his thighs. “Well, now wha’? Ye want me tae stay just for a feeling and I cannae see anythin’ good comin’ from tha’.”

“We’ll wait and see.” he said mater-of-factly. “And I will deal with Ronald when he comes home.”

Eric looked at William again. He opened his mouth to say something then thought against it, returning his eyes to straight ahead of him. If all of this was based on feelings, then he was sure there was going to be a rush of heated feelings whenever Ronald came back.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric waited in the guest room William lent him. He was waiting for the sound of the front door opening then the loud arguing of William’s decision to ask Eric to stay. It never happened to his shock.

He exited the room after the second hour, easily finding William on the couch of the sitting room, still waiting for the younger blonde to show up. “‘E gonna show?”

William turned his head, a frown evident on his lips, something Eric was used to back when he worked under the man. “I’m unsure. He’s not called nor has he left me anything to tell me he won’t be back tonight.” his head tilted down to his lap. “I do not care if he wishes to be out for the night, but I would have liked some for warning.”

“Sae would I.” he sat next to William. “I wanna make it up tae Ron if ‘e’d let me. Aye, I know I was a dick fer leavin’ like I did, bu’…” he sighed. “Fuck, I know it was fer a selfish reason, bu’ I dinnae mean tae ‘urt anyone doin’ it.”

“Truthfully, I believe you and Humphries had good intentions, but what you two did set us behind on reapers. We were already short staffed as it were then suddenly losing two of us out of the blue set us back even further.”

Eric nodded though William wasn’t able to see it. “Wha’ about my soul collectin’? Ye still pissed about tha’?”

“Honestly, I am. You had no right to murder those people, Slingby. I know you were desperate to find a cure for Humphries, but a fairytale like that wasn’t worth it.”

“Ye said it though. I was desperate. I dinnae care. Alan was…dyin’ an’ I’d be damned if I dinnae try anything to save ‘im.”

William furrowed his brows. “In the end, nothing could, correct?” Eric’s silence was answer enough. “Then perhaps you could have spent more time with Alan rather then running if you simply let things play out how they were meant to. Alan would have passed surrounded by people who cared for him. His body would be buried here and you wouldn’t have a bounty on your head.”

Deep down, Eric knew William was right. He should never have done what he did and yes, what he did was selfish, perhaps more for his own benefit then Alan’s, but none of that mattered now. What he did had been done. There was no changing it. “Yeah.” he stood up. “Well, how long are ye gonna wait up fer Ronald?”

“I’m giving him another hour.”

“Then, ‘m gonna head tae bed.”

“Alright. Goodnight, Slingby.”

“Aye, g’nigh’ Spears.” he proceeded back toward the bedroom, pausing to say over his shoulder. “An’ thank ye fer no’ turnin’ me in.” he stepped inside the room, closing the door after him. This was not how he planned things out. Then again, the last time he tried planning things out, nothing went according to that plan, so why was he surprised?

Sliding off his suit jacket and tie, he dropped to the bed after lay the items over the foot of it. His arms folded under his head as he stared up at the roof. No matter how long it was since Alan had been gone, he wasn’t quite used to sleeping without his partner at his side.

 

_There was a strange sense of energy in Alan’s step after they were sure they were clear from the London Dispatch. Adrenaline if Eric could guess. He was vibrating practically. “My god Eric,” he gasped, his fingers playing with his bolo tie. “We did it. We_ actually _did it.” his eyes were locked with Eric’s._

_The blonde was just as surprised honestly. Alan of all people suggesting they run. It felt like it was some sort of dream but now here they were, together, just them and no responsibilities. “Eric? You’re quiet. Are you…regretting this?”_

_Eric blinked, focusing back on his partner. In answer, he scooped Alan into his arms and kissed him. “Hell no.”_

_Alan smiled, squinting just slightly to try and see Eric’s face properly. “I do admit, I’ll need to get used to this. Blurry vision isn’t something I’ve had since my human days.”_

_“Me either..” he set Alan back on his feet, arms still locked around his waist. “Bu’ we’re no’ as bad as Spears, sae we should be good.”_

_Alan nodded, his excitement dying down. “I hope we don’t run into any of them.” he looked over his shoulder, worrying at his bottom lip. “I do feel guilty about this.”_

_“Dun.” he said, running a hand up Alan’s back. “We’re ‘ere, t’gether. That’s all that matters, righ’?”_

_“Right.” Alan nodded. “Well, first things first, we need a place to stay. We can’t just live out in the wild like animals, can we?”_

_“Ah, no. Good point.” he let Alan go to scan their surroundings. “C’mon. Let’s keep ‘eading this way an’ see if we come across anythin’.”_

_“Like a cabin?”_

_“Maybe.”_

_They walked for some time and Eric knew there was a still a question Alan wanted to ask. He knew, despite running away together, Alan wanted proper answers for killing the mortals not on the death list. The simple answer was, it had been the only thing close to a cure and he was willing to risk everything to try it. The long answer was, well, he’d keep that to himself. Knowing if Alan knew things about his past life, the brunette surely would wholeheartedly regret his decision to leave Dispatch._

_Walking even longer, they eventually came across an abandoned looking home. It was the only house around for miles and Eric looked at his partner. “Well? Wha’ do ye think?”_

_“If no one lives here, I suppose we could make do.”_

_“Then stay ‘ere. I’ll check it out.”_

_Alan stayed back like Eric ordered. With scythe in hand, he searched the one story home, deeming it safe as he met up with Alan. “We’re good.”_

_The younger reaper looked past him. “Are you sure it’s alright if we ‘move in’?”_

_“I’d say sae.” he put his arm around Alan’s shoulders. “No one else is usin’ it, sae why dun we?”_

_“Well, alright.”_

_Eric led the way in, opening the door for his lover—_

 

—he bolted up in bed when he heard a door slam closed. He threw himself from the mattress and swung open the door.He found William still on the couch with his face buried in his hands, breathing deeply. “Spears?”

“Ronald is less then pleased about your residence here.” he replied, letting his hands fall into his lap. “I knew he’d be angry, but not this angry.”

Eric knelt in front of him, taking William’s hands. “Wha’ did ‘e say?”

William found Eric taking his hands off but shrugged it off. “He said he’ll be spending the night someplace else while he cools off. Tomorrow he’ll be willing to speak with both of us.”

Eric stood, squeezing William’s hands. “‘m sorry fer this.”

“Why are you apologizing? I’m the one that suggested this.”

“Still. I fuck up alotta thin’s sae this can jus’ be added tae the list.” he pulled William to his feet. “Now c’mon Spears. It’s late an’ I know ye like tae get up early an’ late nights dun do anythin’ fer early risers.”

William was curious as Eric led him down the path he walked so many times. “You needn’t lead me.”

“Jus’ lemme be helpful, alrigh’?”

“…alright.”

Eric led William right to the bed and gently pushed the man onto it. “Slingby, I’m not a child. I do need this much help.”

Eric blinked, quickly shaking his head. Right. This was William. He might have been blind, but he was still capable of doing things for himself. “Ah, righ’, sorry.”

William cocked his head. “Are you alright? You’re tone has changed.”

“Yeah, I’m fine Will. Dun worry about me. G’nigh’, again.”

William opened his mouth to say something, but the door closing told him there wasn’t a point. He was alone. Finding Eric’s attitude strange, he decided it was best to think nothing of it anymore tonight. He was exhausted if only for the argument with Ronald. He knew he could feel a wedge being put between them and he dearly hoped this didn’t separate them further.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos on this. It's just been something I've wanted to write for a while and, I'd hate to say it, but I'm going to change things up again. I'm getting rid of the demon subplot. 
> 
> It's stupid and doesn't add anything. Instead, I want this to focus on the relationship of these 3. I'm so sorry again for changing things when the story is already this far along, but I just had a wave creativity come at me and sadly, that demon subplot isn't involved. 
> 
> So again, I apologize and assure you, there will be no more changes from this point on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support! There is nothing that needs to be re-read. I just went through and edited all the chapters to both edited out any demon storyline and make them flow better. Sorry this has taken sometime to get out.

The morning William woke up to what he was used to. He opened his eyes to see the same darkness he slept in. There was only a slight variation in light as the morning sun crept through the cracks of the closed blinds. He was also used to no warmth beside him. By now, Ronald would have already been awake and making their mundane breakfast of the same meal everyday. Toast and eggs. He knew Ronald couldn’t cook to save his life, but having the same thing every morning was enough to drive him insane.

Yet this morning there was something different. Something smelt different anyway and not in a bad way. Nothing was burning and he actually heard the sound of coffee percolating. Morning coffee hadn’t been a thing since he went blind. Ronald always got up to late for coffee and often had to rush their breakfast.

Curious, he moved faster then normally to see if Ronald actually tried something knew. He followed the sound of sizzling batter toward the kitchen where it sounded like someone was busy making…pancakes? It was his best guess. “Spears? Yer awake.”

Ah yes, Eric. William had forgotten last night, rather the entirety of yesterday, even happened. Slingby was now in his kitchen making him breakfast as opposed to the dinner he made just last night. “That I am.” he said, cautiously walking forward.

“Here.” Eric’s hands were suddenly on him, easily escorting him to the kitchen table, helping him to sit. “Ronald’s no’ ‘ere.” He announced when the question was held on William’s tongue. “Dunno if ‘e even came ‘ome since ‘e left last night.”

William expected that. Just the announcement of Eric staying with them…he remembered hearing the door slam when Ronald left the night before. “Any messages then?”

“No.”

William folded his hands in his lap, worry beginning to gnaw at his nerves. He hoped this wasn’t the straw that broke the camels back which was their relationship. “I see.”

There was a ‘clank’ as a porcelain plate was plate down before him. The familiar, nostalgic sent of pancakes wafted under his nose and he could almost see what they looked like. The scent was almost vision enough. “Slingby…”

“Aye?”

“Have…have you made this just for me?”

“Kinda.” the blonde admitted, turning to clean up from his cooking. “I know Ron was ne’er a chef an’…an’ think o’ this as my way of repayin’ ye fer not turnin’ me in like ye shoulda.”

“Yes, well…thank you. I haven’t had a breakfast like this for sometime.”

Eric nodded, turning to the coffee pot. “Wha’ do ye take in yer coffee?”

“A bit of cream.”

“Righ’.”

There was a peacefulness that fell over them. It was strange, but despite the worry of Ronald, he hadn’t felt this much at peace in awhile. Was that also an effect of Eric? Was this how he felt around Alan? Was this…domestic touch part of what drew many people to Eric? He’d heard so many rumours, he wasn’t sure which were actually true anymore. “Spears?”

“Yes?”

“If Ronald really doesn’t want me ‘ere, will ye ask me tae leave?”

William took a deep breath. “I’m unsure if I’m honest. Part of me would say yes, but the other part of me knows this is home is mine more then it is ours.”

Eric sat across from him, setting William’s coffee cup next to the plate. “Ye two ‘aven’t been livin’ together long?”

“No.” William admitted, nodding his thanks when he felt for his coffee cup. “In fact, he’s only been living here since my blindness. We’ve both enjoyed living separately as it made seeing each other more meaningful.” he frowned. “Now, I believe he thinks I’m just someone he needs to look after. Someone who can’t even bloody tie his shoes without help.”

Eric mimicked William’s frown, crossing one leg over the other. He and Alan had the same argument many of times. He knew Alan was still capable of caring for himself, it was just ingrained into him to help his ailed lover. “Dun be too hard on the lad. ‘m sure ‘e’s jus’ worried about ye.”

“Yes, well, he needn’t be.” he shook his head. “I mean, yes, there are some things I appreciate his help with, such as telling me where things are, helping me avoid obstacles I end up missing, things like that, but more mundane tasks, I do not need him.”

“Then talk tae ‘im. I know it’s ne’er been yer best trait, talkin’, bu’ it’ll do ye two good. Maybe release some o’ the tension between you two.”

William winced. “You can feel it?”

“Aye. Ye cut use a knife tae cut through it.”

William sipped from his coffee. “You have a point.” he admitted once setting the mug down. “

“‘Course I do. Dinnae spend tha’ long in a relationship an’ no’ pick up pointers.”

“Mm, true enough.”

Eric remained sitting for a moment more before returning to the stove and looking at the leftovers he had. At first, he intended to keep them warm in case Ronald came home, but with how late it was running, it didn’t seem he would be. “Sae, wha’ should I do while yer at work?”

“Do?”

“Ye dun jus’ expect me tae sit ‘ere doin’ nothin’, do ye?”

“I…well…a tad. I do have quite the book collection.”

Eric snorted, shaking his head as he packed up the leftovers. “I cannae read all day.”

“Then—”

The front door slammed shut causing both to jump. It didn’t take long for Ronald to waltz into the kitchen, standing angrily in the archway. “You still here?” he asked with a bite in his voice.

“I am.”

Ronald shuffled over to a chair, plopping down on it, keeping his glare on Eric. “You can leave anytime y’ want, y’know.”

“Ronald,” William began after a deep breath, “Slingby won’t be leaving.”

He could feel the stare now turned on him. Again, it was more of shock before the anger set in. “ _What_?”

“He won’t be leaving.”

William wished he could see, to make out what Ronald’s face looked like. He was suddenly able to get a vague idea when Ronald slammed his palms down onto the table. “What?! He’s stayin’? Are you mad? He’s a wanted asshole, Will! Why the hell did y’ invite him into our home?!”

“Slingby—”

“Abandoned us, remember? He took off with Alan and left. No goodbye, no sorry, no nothin’! He thought of his own selfish ass and left! Remeber all the bloody overtime you were given ‘cuz of it?! You passed out from all the stress and you’re letting the bastard tha’ did tha’ to you stay here?!”

Eric blinked, staring at William as well. His and Alan’s abandonment did that? “Will, I—”

“Shut up!” Ronald yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him. “You say sorry now, you’re lyin’!”

“Ronald, you're being unreasonable. Please, sit down at let us talk like adults. There’s no need to yell.” William tried soothing which only fuelled the flames.

“Me?! Sorry, me? I’m unreasonable? I’m unreasonable for bein’ angry at _him_ because he left us? And your the sane one for lettin’ a criminal stay under your roof? No, sir, you got this backwards. You’re the one that’s bein’ unreasonable!”

The use of the title ‘sir’ hit William harder then he realized. He’d only heard it once when they fought and it was always saved for when Ronald was being utterly serious. William knew the entire situation was absurd and again he knew he allowed Eric refuge because of a feeling, but that feeling was stronger now, telling him Eric being there was good, even if it caused this. “Ronald, please. Calm down.”

“No! I’m goin’ to work and,” he turned to Eric, sneering at him, “fuck you.”

William slumped over when he heard Ronald storm out and the door again slam shut. “I…I’m not sure what I was expecting but that reaction was…not it.”

Eric turned his attention from the door back to William. He rounded the table and offered the man a side hug, rubbing a hand over his arm. “‘m sorry Spears.”

“You’ve nothing to apologize for.”

“Spears…?”

“Well, nothing with this argument. Everything done was my choice and though Ronald has his points, I do believe he’s overreacting.” he was tempted to lean into Eric and only when he was about to, did he realize what he was doing. Nearly immediately, he straightened back up, standing as well. “Thank you for breakfast Slingby. I have to get ready for work now.”

“Ye gonna be okay?”

“I shall, yes.”

Eric watched William cautiously make his way back to the bedroom and when he was alone, he scowled at himself. Now having the knowledge that not only did his actions affect him, Alan and the entirety of dispatch, but to now know all of it was put on William’s shoulders made him feel terrible. Ronald was right. He shouldn’t be here, he didn’t deserve to be here and especially didn’t deserve William’s rare kindness. “Fuck me.”

 

___________________________________________

 

There was severe tension between them at work. William knew everyone around them could feel it. Ronald had yet to cool off, any conversation between him and William quick and blunt. There was no time for William to get any word in. He hated this feeling, the one where he knew he’d made the mistake and Ronald wouldn’t listen to him so he could fix it. Being unable to see Knox didn’t aid in this at all. Perhaps being able to look him in the eye would have added some semblance of seriousness to his words, but Ronald was just in and out, no extra fluff between them.

Ronald on the other hand knew he was being a jerk, but he was angry. After everything Eric had done to dispatch, to William, to Ronald himself, how could William not expect him to be angry? He sat alone at his desk, fuming, paperwork barely touched. Why did things have to be like this? Why did Eric have to ruin everything? Why did Alan even have to exist? Why couldn’t Alan just have died in private, not gotten involved with anyone, not made any friends and not courted Eric to the point of obsession. If Alan just died alone like he planned to at first, none of this would have happened. He and Eric could have still be friends and he wouldn’t be angry at William.

It was stupid, he knew it was, but suddenly all his anger turned to Alan. The brunette who was so friendly, the brunette that was dying the moment he graduated from the academy. Why did he have to be the good one? The one to feel sympathy for souls? Why couldn’t have been someone he didn’t care about? He never knew Alan on a personal level, but he made Eric happy which in turn had always put Alan in his friend list. Now, Alan was the cause of all of this. Hell, maybe even the cause of William’s blindness. “Bastard.” he spat. “Now your dead and everything went to shit. Why the hell did y’ even go with Eric in the first place? Mr. Goody-two-shoes had to screw everything up.” he leant forward to rest his head on his desk. “Why did you have to be the nice one?” he let his eyes close and, not since he’d been scorned by Slingby and Humphries, did he let his mind return the past…


End file.
